vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu
Summary Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Pikachu is famous for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. It is the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. It is also well known from the anime, where Ash Ketchum, the protagonist, owns a Pikachu. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, At most 8-A by absorbing electricity Name: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon, Mouse Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and speed, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (With Agility and Double Team), Afterimage Creation, Forcefield creation, Can paralyze enemies with several of its attacks Attack Potency: Building level (Pikachu's attacks are described in the Pokedex as being comparable in power to natural lightning, which produce 5 Gigajoules worth of energy), At most Multi-City Block level by absorbing electricity (After absorbing a bolt of lightning Pikachu was able to utilize a massively stronger version of thundershock, After absorbing Thundurus' Thunder attack Pikachu Destroyed a large portion of the Abyssal Ruins with a giant Electro Ball) Speed: High Hypersonic (Can move at this speed) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Dodged Magnemite's Thunder Wave, which moves at the same speed as real lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ (Matched a Mega Lucario's Bone Rush, which blew up part of a cliff on accident, with Iron Tail) Durability: At least Building level (Ash's Pikachu tanked attacks from Rhydon, which can destroy buildings with ease, and Mega Lucario, who accidentally blew up part of a cliff with Bone Rush), likely higher Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Several dozen meters with electrical attacks Standard Equipment: Light Ball Intelligence: Above Average (Ash's Pikachu knew to ground himself against a Raichu's attack despite receiving no prompting from ash, and was even able to suggest strategies and improvise moves and tactics while in the middle of a battle. The Pokedex even states that wild Pikachu are fairly intelligent) Weaknesses: Pikachu is weak to Ground type attacks, Wild Charge and Volt Tackle damage Pikachu, Absorbing electricity only enhances the power of one electrical attack Notable Attacks/Techniques: A Respect Thread of Pikachu's Anime Feats *'Thunder Shock:' A jolt of electricity crashes down on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Tail Whip:' The user wags its tail cutely, making opposing Pokémon less wary and lowering their Defense stat by 1. *'Growl:' The user growls in an endearing way, making the foe less wary. This lowers their Attack stat by 1. *'Play Nice:' The user and the target become friends, and the target loses its will to fight. This lowers the target's Attack stat by 1. *'Quick Attack:' The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first. *'Electro Ball:' The user hurls an electric orb at the target. The faster the user is than the target, the greater the move's power. *'Thunder Wave:' The user launches a weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the target. *'Feint:' An attack that hits a foe using Protect or Detect. It also lifts the effects of those moves. *'Double Team:' By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness. *'Spark:' The user throws an electrically charged tackle at the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Nuzzle:' The user attacks by nuzzling its electrified cheeks against the target. This also leaves the target with paralysis. *'Discharge:' The user strikes everything around it by letting loose a flare of electricity. This may also cause paralysis. *'Slam:' The target is slammed with a long tail, vines, or the like to inflict damage. *'Thunderbolt:' A strong electric blast is loosed at the target. It may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Agility:' The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This raises the Speed stat by 2. *'Wild Charge:' The user shrouds itself in electricity and smashes into its target. This also damages the user a little. *'Light Screen:' A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from special attacks for five turns. *'Thunder:' A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Volt Tackle:' The user electrifies itself, then charges. It causes considerable damage to the user and may leave the target with paralysis. *'Iron Tail:' The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. It may also lower the target's Defense stat by 1. *'Static:' When a Pokémon with this Ability is hit by a move that makes physical contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking Pokémon will become paralyzed. *'Lightning Rod:' Forces all single-target Electric-type moves used by foes to strike the Pokémon with this Ability. Electric-type moves used by foes will never miss the Pokémon with this Ability. Lightning Rod also gives the Pokémon immunity to all Electric-type moves, and raises the Pokémon's Special Attack by one stage whenever they are hit by one. 1998248-800px_pikachu_thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt 2043018-20110522013131_pikachu_volt_tackle.png|Volt Tackle Ash's_Pikachu_Iron_Tail_Move.png||Iron Tail QuickAttack.png|Quick Attack Pikachu-2.png|Electro Ball Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Mammals Category:Speedsters Category:Protagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8